When You Look Me In The Eyes
by wheredoigo
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. They just had yet to tell the other. ONESHOT. LOE


**A/N: This was deleted. I decided to upload it again. My story Remember will be updated as soon as possible. My computer went out, and everytime we attempted to fix it.. It came back on. It was strange, but I am back, and I will be updating more! The lyrics have spaces between them. I don't know why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone

I'll never make it on my own

Dreams can't take the place of loving you

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

Lilly Truscott had been looking for her prince in shining armor. She thought she may have found him, but she wasn't completely sure. Her parents had left her behind. It had happened in one simple saying, 'Goodbye'. The last words they had said to her before they left to who knows where.

When you look me in the eyes

And you tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

She had always longed for someone to simply tell her they loved her. She had heard it from her best friend Miley plenty of times. That was to be expected, but what she really wanted was for a guy to tell her. Her previous relationships hadn't worked out very well. The one guy she had truly started to like, Lucas, cheated on her. The other guy she was going to go to the dance with, Matt, ended any chance she would have ever had when she tried changing her style for him. She sighed. She knew she liked a guy, but he didn't know. Well, that's what she thought.

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

He loved her. He knew it. Every night before he went to bed; he'd think about her. Some of his nights had been restless. He just couldn't get her out of his head. She had been the girl he fell in loved with, but never expressed his true feelings. He had messed up, and he had messed up big time. He had fallen into a deep, sad, and dark depression. No one could get him out of it. He had been to several counselors, but that never helped. 'Oh, well.' He thought.

When you look me in the eyes

And you tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

He looked at the pictures they had taken at the beach. He made sure to look at every detail she had. Her eyes were the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. The way her blue eyes glimmered in the sun light made him want her even more. Not only were her eyes stunning, but the way her sun matched blonde hair fell down to her shoulders almost made him scream. She had always been the tomboyish type, but that one pictured showed anything but a tomboy. Lilly had on a zebra striped bikini. She looked amazing.

More and more, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side

He couldn't let her go. She was too beautiful. She was the world to him, and he couldn't lose the world. What had he been thinking many months ago? She had always been the one he thought he would marry. Now, he seemed lucky if he could ever see her again. She was gone. Gone. He sighed putting his black converse on to go for a walk.

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

She got up from her couch. She needed to clear her mind out, or at least try to. She walked towards her door and put on her black converse. 'I wish he was by my side' She never thought that simple wish could come true.

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that its forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

The two walked briskly down the street. What happened next was not planned. It was what both had been dreaming for. They bumped into each other. Once they looked up they knew they had made a great choice in going for a walk.

Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright (it's alright)  
When you're right here by my side (by my side)  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
(Oh) I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

They couldn't stop staring in each other's eyes. He was mesmerized by the way her eyes could look so beautiful, even if she seemed sad. She was mesmerized by the way he looked. He was still in shape. It was to be expected. "I" Both stammered. Their eyes immediately lit up. "You go first." Lilly said. She really did want to know what he was going to say.

He was nervous. He wasn't going to lie, but he had to tell her. If not now, it may never be said. He reached out to grab her head ever so lightly, gently bringing his lips towards her. She instantly responded kissing him back. It was a dream. It was perfect. Before she knew it had ended. He had the biggest smile on his face. She couldn't help but follow his emotion. She was happy.

"Lilly, I love you." She instantly had an even bigger smile on her face. "I love you too, Joe."

**Please review!**


End file.
